1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming device, and particularly relates to an image forming device that forms an image by using toner on paper, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an image forming device in related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-029676. The image forming device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-029676 includes a toner cartridge moving unit that moves a toner cartridge from a toner refilling position in a housing portion to an extraction position on the outside in the horizontal direction. In the image forming device, in a case where toner in the toner cartridge runs out, for example, the toner cartridge is moved from the toner refilling position to the extraction position by the toner cartridge moving unit.
The image forming device in related art is configured on an assumption that the toner cartridge is moved by the toner cartridge moving unit. Meanwhile, there may be a case where it is desired to use a toner cartridge that is only manually extractable from the housing portion after the image forming device is on sale. However, in the image forming device in related art, because the toner cartridge that is only manually extractable may not be used and flexibility of product marketing is low, there is room for improvement.